I Know You're Awake, Darling
by bluemaniac
Summary: Tidak ada yang tahu apa sebenarnya yang ada di dalam pikiran Sasuke. Hanya satu yang ia tahu pasti dan menjadi obsesinya: "Gadis lemot yang satu itu harus dibuat sadar bahwa ada perbedaan besar antara rasa cinta-untuk-kakak-laki-laki dengan rasa cinta-antar-lawan-jenis!" Escape the Brother-zone! Warning: OOC
1. Chapter 1

**I Know You're Awake**

Story by bluemaniac

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

NIGHT ONE

* * *

_Hangat…_

Cahaya keemasan senja menembus celah pilar-pilar besar melingkar, menyorot seutuhnya ke sosok tubuh sang _aphrodite_ yang terlelap, bergelung di permukaan lantai marmer besar kecokelatan. Sepasang kakinya yang telanjang tertekuk pucat, terlihat bebas tanpa kekangan alas kaki, dengan beberapa tetesan cat mewarnai jemarinya. Tubuhnya menyamping pasif dengan kedua lengan lurus diapit di antara kedua lututnya yang menekuk, terlihat ganjil namun luar biasa nyaman apalagi jika berbaring di lantai dingin tanpa alas. Rambut panjang indigo tergerai indah, dibiarkan menyebar di sekeliling punggungnya. Seragam sekolah sailor yang tertutupi celemek lebar bernoda tinta cat minyak melengkapi penampilan sang putri tidur yang sempurna itu. Bau menyengat dari pelitur tinta yang menguar di udara seakan tak mempengaruhi mimpinya yang lelap.

_Hangat…_

Hanya perasaan itu yang dapat dirasakan oleh seorang pemuda tanggung yang bersikeras bahwa ia sudah dewasa, Sasuke Uchiha, saat melihat pemandangan menakjubkan yang selalu terlihat tiap kali ia melewati paviliyun melukis untuk praktik pelajaran Seni Rupa yang ada di belakang sekolah. Dan tentu saja, kali ini juga.

Sasuke menghela nafas, tatapan matanya yang lembut beralih ke kemejanya sendiri yang lembab. Tentu saja, kemeja itu lembab, karena langsung dipakai saat tubuhnya masih dalam keadaan basah kuyup. Tapi, yah, ia sudah terbiasa. Dan rasanya juga cukup nyaman di tengah cuaca terik musim panas ini.

Sasuke memarkirkan sepeda gunungnya di dekat tangga masuk. Sepuluh baris anak tangga yang sengaja dibuat melebar menemani langkahnya menuju paviliyun megah terbuka beratap kubah besar ber-relief. Dengan langkah pelan, cukup pelan agar langkah kakinya tak terdengar, ia mendekati sosok yang terbaring di puncak tangga. Masih dengan nafas tertahan, tanpa keraguan, ia berlutut, cukup dekat dan terjamah hingga dapat mengamati wajah polos yang tengah terlelap itu dengan seksama, namun tidak sampai mengganggu tidurnya.

_Hangat…_

Mata Sasuke dengan rakus mengkonsumsi segala keindahan yang diperolehnya dari jarak yang sangat tidak pantas ini. Entah apa yang akan dipikirkan para saksi mata sekiranya mereka menyaksikan posisi tubuh Sasuke yang nyaris merengkuh tubuh sang dewi. Kutukan mungkin akan keluar, segala macam gunjingan akan tercipta. Tapi tidak, Sasuke cukup beruntung karena seluruh saksi mata hanyalah benda alam mati yang cukup patuh untuk tidak bergosip.

Maka Sasuke pun menghafalkan segalanya. Wajah polos tanpa riasan. Alis yang lembut. Bulu mata yang lentik. Pipi bersemu merah muda karena kecupan panasnya cuaca. Bibir merah kecil yang terbuka sedikit, mengeluarkan nafas stabil dan teratur. Semua itu terbingkai poni rata yang jatuh berantakan di sekitar wajahnya.

_Hangat… _

Sial, perasaan itu keluar lagi.

Dan sepertinya tidak akan hilang untuk waktu yang cukup lama…

"Hinata-…"

Sapa Sasuke, tertahan, penuh keraguan. Bimbang antara akan membangunkan gadis itu atau membiarkan mimpinya berkelana lebih jauh.

"Hinata, bangun…" tambahnya lagi lebih berani.

Gadis itu tetap tak bergeming.

Dalam diam, akhirnya Sasuke menyadari sesuatu. Keterpesonaannya telah membuat karakternya berubah sangaaat jauh…

Dengan satu helaan nafas, satu gelengan kepala, dan beberapa kali tamparan singkat pada pipi tirusnya sendiri, Sasuke menyadarkan dirinya kedunia nyata.

_Aku sudah gila…_

Setelah yakin dirinya sudah cukup sadar, segera ia kembali ke posisinya semula. Meletakkan kedua tangannya diantara kepala gadis itu, menyangga tubuhnya sendiri, lalu menunduk perlahan. Cukup rendah hingga membuat wajahnya berada tepat diatas mata terpejam gadis itu. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, yang pasti, posisinya sekarang berhasil membuat butiran air berjatuhan dari rambutnya yang basah kuyup, dan menetes ke wajah gadis itu.

Dengan satu tarikan nafas yang kali ini penuh kesadaran, ia mencoba lagi.

Oh, dan jangan lupa pula, kali ini dengan volume suara yang lebih keras.

"Oi, sudah sore. Ayo pulang!"

Oke, maksudnya 'volume lebih keras' adalah 'volume lebih keras dalam skala suara keras seorang Uchiha'. Tahulaaah… klan paling sok cool dengan peraturan yang serba ketat demi imej, termasuk level frekwensi suara yang tidak boleh lebih tinggi dari standarnya. Suara keras yang tinggi adalah hal tabu bagi mereka.

Dan karena itulah, usahanya lagi-lagi tidak berhasil.

Astaga, gadis ini memang tukang tidur berat.

Akhirnya Sasuke melakukan satu-satunya cara yang terpikir olehnya.

"Kau yang meminta…" bisiknya.

Ia mengacungkan dua jari dari tangan kanannya…

… lalu mulai menjepit hidung gadis itu dengan buku-buku jari tengah dan telunjuk agar membuatnya kesulitan bernafas.

"Ngggh!"

Akhirnya, reaksi pertama dari sang gadis.

Hyuuga Hinata…

Sedetik kemudian Hinata berontak, dan tiba-tiba bangkit karena terkejut.

Sasuke langsung menarik tangannya yang menjepit hidung Hinata tadi, dan berpura–pura tidak tahu saat membalas tatapan kebingungan gadis itu.

"Akhirnya." Desah Sasuke.

_Sang dewi pun terbangun sudah…_

Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan linglung, matanya masih sayu, terlihat sangat mengantuk. Ia masih terlihat kesusahan duduk dengan benar. Tangannya bergerak menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya, lalu menyentuh tetesan air yang entah kenapa ada di wajahnya. Tangannya yang meraba wajahnya tak sengaja mengenai hidungnya, lalu ia terkesiap.

"Astaga! Aku tadi tenggelam!" ucap Hinata spontan.

_Reaksi yang sangat tidak ke-_dewi_-an…_

Sasuke nyaris menyeringai saat mendengarnya, padahal dalam hati rasanya ia ingin tertawa kencang hingga sakit perut. Betapa hebat efek tetesan air dan menutup hidung seseorang saat dia sedang berada jauh dalam mimpinya. Ia akan mencoba hal ini lagi lain kali.

"Hebat. Lain kali coba 'berenang' dalam mimpimu. Siapa tau kau benar-benar bisa berenang nanti." Sindir Sasuke.

Hinata merengut, merasa sebal karena lagi-lagi diremehkan atas ketidakmampuannya mengapungkan diri di kubangan air. Dalam hati Hinata merutuk setengah mati tentang tidak pentingnya belajar berenang dalam kelanjutan kehidupan manusia modern. Ia meraih kuas terdekat yang dapat diraihnya, lalu melemparkannya ke arah Sasuke.

"Dasar sombong. Mentang-mentang kapten klub renang."

Reflek, Sasuke menangkap kuas itu. "Terus? Ada masalah?"

"Ya. Kau menyebalkan."

"Dan kau keras kepala. Sudah kubilang jangan tidur di lantai…"

Hinata mengernyit. Lalu melihat ke sekelilingnya dengan linglung. Dia baru sadar kalau ternyata dirinya tertidur di lantai marmer paviliyun.

"Tapi lantainya dingin, nyaman sekali jadi tempat tidur di hari yang panas."

"Tapi kotor."

"Kubersihkan tiap hari kok. Pakai pel lagi."

"Paling tidak tidurlah dengan selimut putih tipis itu sebagai alas." Sasuke menunjuk tumpukan kain putih di bawah meja cat yang biasanya berfungsi menutup lukisan yang akan dipamerkan.

Hinata merengut lagi, "Hanya perasaanku saja atau kau memang jadi lebih cerewet gara-gara musim panas, Sasuke?"

"Aku cerewet karena kau."

Sekarang memang sedang di pertengahan musim panas. Cuaca jadi terasa sangat panas seakan membakar ubun-ubun. Dan kedua orang ini memang paling tidak tahan dengan suhu panas. Tidak heran jika tingkah laku mereka cenderung berbeda dibandingkan saat musim lain. _Berbeda_ dalam artian _'aneh level ekstream'_.

"Ah, aku baru ingat! Lihat! Aku menyelesaikan satu lukisan lagi!" seru Hinata, mendadak berdiri dari lantai, melepas celemek lukisnya, dan menarik tangan Sasuke mendekati kanvas di dekat jendela. Dengan langkah lincah dan ringan tanpa alas kaki, ia menuntun Sasuke ke hadapan kanvas besar yang tengah di jemur. "Lihat? Sudah keriiing…"

Sasuke memperhatikan lukisan itu. Lukisan yang tampak seperti peri di tengah kebun bunga. Dengan kombinasi warna bunga yang ceria dan warna-warna terang musim panas. Ia tersenyum. Hinata selalu melukis apa yang ada di kepalanya dan mengeksekusikan ide itu dengan baik dan sempurna. Daya imajinasi dan kreativitasnya memang luar biasa. Dan lukisan-lukisan gadis ini selalu membuat siapapun mengerti apa yang dirasakannya ketika melukis. Seperti lukisan kali ini.

Ceria.

Hinata pasti mengalami kejadian membahagiakan hari ini.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara gemuruh yang sayup-sayup. Keduanya terdiam. Tapi sedetik kemudian suara itu terdengar lagi. Sasuke langsung melirik Hinata, sinis dan sebal, dari sudut matanya.

"Sudah makan?"

Hinata memegang perutnya, lalu membalas lirikan Sasuke dengan tatapan berbinar, seakan sebuah bohlam lampu menyala di dekat kepalanya.

"Ah! Iya, ya! Makan! Pantas dari tadi sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu…"

_Kami –sama!_ Hanya orang bodoh yang bisa lupa makan sampai dengan taraf seperti itu. _Tak bisa dipercaya aku sempat terpesona pada gadis serampangan ini…_ Sasuke jadi geram sendiri memikirkannya. _Gadis ini benar-benar-…_

"Bereskan barang-barangmu! Kita pulang sekarang!" bentak Sasuke, langsung mengacak rambut Hinata sampai rambutnya berantakan dan mencuat kemana-mana.

"Ugh!" Hinata langsung merapikan rambutnya sekenanya, lalu mendengus sebal. "Musim panas benar-benar membuatmu menjadi sangat menyebalkan!"

Mendengar itu, Sasuke berbalik dan menyeringai jahil.

"Mau kutraktir ramen, tidak?"

Seketika wajah Hinata berubah ceria, dan dengan cepat berlari ke sebuah meja berlaci dimana dia meletakkan tas sekolahnya.

"Tunggu! Tunggu! Aku ikut! Aah, dimana sepatuku-… Oh! Ini dia-… Sasuke! Tunggu!"

* * *

~xXx~

* * *

Jadi, satu-satunya penjelasan yang bisa mendeskripsikan hubungan antara dua orang pembenci panas ini adalah bahwa mereka adalah _teman sepermainan_.

Teman sepermainan yang terikat karena suatu kebetulan.

"Aku dapat e-mail dari kakak. Dia bilang kalau kemungkinan besar dia tidak bisa pulang di hari ulang tahunku. Urgh…" ujar Hinata tiba-tiba dari balik mangkuk ramennya. Ekspresinya terlihat antara sedih dan kesal.

Sasuke yang sama sekali belum menyentuh ramennya, hanya memperhatikan gadis itu lekat-lekat, lalu menyeringai. Ia tahu sesuatu yang Hinata tidak tahu.

"Itu karena kau menyebalkan, dia sudah tidak sudi jadi kakakmu." Ujar Sasuke menggoda.

Hinata berhenti menyeruput ramennya. Dengan sekuat tenaga, dia lemparkan sepasang sumpit yang tengah digunakannya untuk makan ke arah Sasuke…

… yang ditangkap dengan santai karena gerakan Hinata yang sudah terbaca.

"Atau mungkin karena dia sudah muak jadi sahabatmu!" balas Hinata, dengan senyum manis menahan jengkel.

Sasuke merasa kelewat senang dengan reaksi itu, dengan santai merespon, "Aah, kami hanya teman… tidak lebih~"

Hinata mentapa kesal sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, ia memutuskan untuk cuek dan lebih memilih berkonsentrasi dengan mangkuk ramennya yang nyaris tinggal kuah. Keseringan bersama Sasuke, Hinata jadi sering melempar-lempar barang. Brutal sekali, pikirnya. Padahal selama ini ia adalah seorang anak yang ramah, gadis yang lembut, dan adik yang penurut. Mungkin gara-gara efek terlalu lama bergaul dengan Sasuke, makhluk sombong yang selalu dikelilingi aura hitam, membuatnya jadi punya energi negative yang sama brutalnya. Ya, pasti karena itu.

Seringai Sasuke makin lebar. Ia memandang gadis mungil bermata lavender dihadapannya dengan tatapan menerawang, memikirkan alasan kenapa dan sejak kapan hubungan mereka menjadi sedekat ini.

_Semuanya berkat si jenius brengsek berambut panjang itu…_

Sekali lagi, penjelasan singkat untuk hubungan mereka berdua –bertiga, jika ditambah dengan 'si jenius berambut panjang' – adalah _teman sepermainan_.

Sasuke Uchiha, anak bungsu keluarga Uchiha, adalah 'teman' dari kakak laki-laki Hinata, pria elegan bernama Neji Hyuuga. Kenapa sebutannya hanya 'teman'? Karena sampai mati pun, Sasuke tak akan rela diberi label 'sahabat' oleh siapapun di dunia ini. Apalagi jika label itu berdampingan dengan nama sakral seperti 'Neji' disebelahnya. Menurutnya, label itu terkesan terlalu-… _berlebihan_.

Walau demikian, karena keluarga mereka memang sudah sangat saling mengenal, dan lima tahun berturut-turut Sasuke dan Neji selalu berada dikelas yang sama, kedekatan dua pemuda ini benar-benar tak bisa terelakkan lagi. Bahkan di kelas 3 SMA tahun ini pun, ia sekelas lagi dengan Neji. Tuhan memang punya rencana.

Karena pertemanan yang lama ini pulalah, Sasuke mengenal Hinata, dan mau tak mau menjadi dekat, bahkan sudah nyaris seperti keluarga sendiri. Sasuke, yang juga seusia Neji, yaitu lebih tua dua tahun dari Hinata, mulai terbiasa dengan keadaan mereka yang selalu bertiga. Semenjak Hinata masuk ke sekolah yang sama dengan Sasuke dan Neji, yaitu Hinata di kelas 1 sementara Sasuke dan Neji sudah menginjak kelas 3 senior, hampir setiap hari mereka pulang sekolah bertiga menggunakan sepeda.

Namun kebersamaan mereka ini harus terpisah, saat Neji, yang memang dasarnya jenius, berhasil mendapatkan beasiswa untuk belajar dan _homestay_ di luar negeri selama tiga bulan. Hal ini tentu saja tak disia-siakan pemuda ambisius itu. Dengan segala kesewenang-wenangan yang ada, dia 'memaksa' Sasuke untuk menjaga Hinata selama dia tak ada, lebih tepatnya menjadi _'bodyguard'_ gadis itu. Sasuke harus selalu jemput-antar Hinata tiap kali berangkat-pulang sekolah. Selalu bersamanya kemanapun Hinata pergi. Selalu menemaninya dimanapun Hinata berada. Ke-overprotektivan Neji langsung mengikat Sasuke sepenuhnya.

Herannya, Sasuke sama sekali tidak keberatan menerima tanggung jawab itu.

"Kenapa kau selalu sendirian di paviliyun itu? Dimana anak-anak seni rupa yang lain?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Tanpa menatap balik Sasuke karena masih sibuk dengan ramennya, Hinata menjawab "Tidak ada. setelah kakak pergi, anak-anak itu berhenti datang. Sibuk, mungkin?"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. _Yearite… itu karena dari awal mereka memang masuk klub itu demi mengejar Neji, bukan karena mencintai lukisan sepertimu._ Rutuk Sasuke dalam hati.

"Kau sendiri? Bukannya seharusnya klub renang sudah mulai libur musim panas?" tanya Hinata.

Tidak seperti Hinata yang menghabiskan sekolah musim panas dengan melukis, Sasuke menghabiskan musim panas dengan ekskul renang. Karena Sasuke paling benci musim panas, dia tidak akan tahan kalau tidak bertemu dengan air kolam yang dingin paling tidak sehari sekali. Jadi setiap hari sebelum menjemput Hinata, Sasuke selalu berenang dulu, baik bersama seluruh anggota klub renang yang lain saat kegiatan klub masih aktif, ataupun sendirian setelah klub diliburkan, di kolam renang sekolah. Dan akhirnya selalu menjemput Hinata dengan rambut basah karena nggak pernah dikeringkan dengan baik.

"Tak ada alasan khusus. Hanya butuh penyegaran." Jawab Sasuke cuek.

"Aaah… si pembenci musim panas…" komentar Hinata.

"Diam. Neji juga sama sepertiku."

"Tidak. Dia beda!"

"Kau harusnya tahu bagaimana susahnya merawat rambut sepanjang itu, apa lagi di cuaca kering panas seperti ini."

"Tentu saja aku tahu."

"Dan karena itulah Neji membenci musim panas."

"Hubungannya?"

"Musim panas membuatnya berketombe…"

"Kakakku _tidak_ berketombe!"

"Oh ya? Kau sudah pernah memeriksa koleksi baju musim panasnya? Betapa ia membenci warna hitam?"

"Aku menghargai apa yang disukai dan tidak disukainya."

"Itu karena dia tidak mau ketombenya berjatuhan di pundaknya dan terlihat dengan jelas jika dia memakai baju hitam."

"Diam! Jangan menjelek-jelekkannya sementara dia tidak ada!"

"Itu fakta."

"Itu dusta!"

"Terserah…"

"_Fine!_ Terserah!"

Lalu keduanya diam. Dan kembali menghabiskan ramen masing-masing…

Dari meja kasir, pemilik toko dan salah satu pelayan yang telah lama mengenal mereka, dan kini memerhatikan mereka dari tadi hanya menggeleng pasrah sambil tersenyum.

"Pasangan bodoh…"

* * *

~xXx~

* * *

Hinata turun dari bagian belakang sepeda Sasuke. Tempat berdiri. Bukan tempat duduk. Seorang Sasuke Uchiha tidak akan sudi memakai sepeda dengan sadel belakang.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku." Pamit Hinata sebelum membuka pagar rumahnya.

"Jangan lupa makan siangmu besok. Dan bangunlah lebih pagi." Jawab datar Sasuke.

"Iya. Cerewet…" jawab Hinata asal-asalan.

Keseharian seperti inilah yang biasa mereka lakukan. Pergi sekolah bersama. Mengobrol ringan. Mereka akan adu mulut ketika topik tentang Neji diangkat. Namun setelah itu tetap pulang bersama dengan sepeda Sasuke. Dan segalanya kembali normal.

_Yang jadi masalah adalah…_

"Hey, hinata." Sasuke menghentikan langkah Hinata didepan pagar.

"Apa lagi?" keluh Hinata.

… Sasuke_ tidak mau segalanya hanya akan 'kembali normal'._

"Aku menyukaimu."

… Sasuke _tidak sudi_ segalanya hanya berlalu dengan _normal_.

Gadis itu terdiam.

…Ke_normal_an itu menyiksa!

Sasuke mulai berharap-harap-cemas. Sementara Hinata menggaruk dagunya, berpikir.

Dengan satu gidikan bahu, gadis itu menjawab ringan.

"Aah… Ya, aku juga…"

"…?!"

Sasuke membelalak. Tapi hanya diam.

Hinata menghela nafas dan menjawab dengan ringan. "Tentu saja aku sangat menyukaimu, walau kau kadang menyebalkan, dan selalu menjelek-jelekkan Kak Neji. Tapi aku menyayangimu, sama seperti aku menyayangi dan menyukai Neji."

Hm?

_Wait, what?_

O-oww…

_**Brother-zoned!**_

Sasuke seperti disiram air dingin. Sensasi biasa yang menyegarkan. Tapi sekarang justru memuakkan.

Tidak mau keki, Sasuke hanya bisa merespon dengan imejnya yang biasa.

"Aku tak sudi jadi kakakmu…" dengus Sasuke.

Hinata sewot, balas mendesis dengan jengkel, "Aku juga tak sudi menjadikanmu kakak! Blegh…"

Dan dengan satu juluran lidah mengejek yang menandakan percakapan usai, Hinata masuk ke pekarangan rumahnya dan menutup pintu pagar dengan rapat.

Selesai sudah.

Sasuke menunduk diatas stang sepedanya, lalu menggosok-gosok wajahnya.

Percobaan ke delapan. _Gagal._

Ya. Delapan kali sudah ia menyatakan perasaannnya pada cewek lemot satu itu. Delapan kali pernyataan cinta, terhitung sejak minggu pertama kepergian Neji keluar negeri. Dan si lemot itu masih nggak sadar-sadar juga. Masih mengait-ngaitkan perasaan suka terhadap seorang pria dengan suka terhadap kakak kandungnya. Sungguh menyebalkan.

Tapi walau begitu, Sasuke juga harus mengakui bahwa berkat Neji lah ia bertemu dengan Hinata. Mungkin seharusnya ia mulai berhenti menjelek-jelekkan nama pemuda itu. Yah, paling tidak, untuk mendapatkan restunya. Mungkin karena kutukan over protektif si sister complex itu makanya semuanya tidak berjalan dengan lancar.

"_Lucky bastard…_"

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, lagi. Berat sekali rasanya. Dan mulai mengayuh sepeda gunung bergigi banyak kesayangannya pergi. Ia harus mulai menyusun rencana. Bagaimana membuat gadis itu menyadari perasaannya. Bagaimana membuat gadis itu membalas perasaannya. Bagaiamana membuat mereka berdua bahagia. Bagaimana rencana penembakan yang bisa menyadarkan Hinata dengan cepat. Dan segera. Sebelum hari-hari mereka berdua selesai begitu saja. Sebelum hambar. Sebelum terlambat.

Dan tentunya sebelum Neji pulang kembali ke tanah air dan menghajarnya karena berani-beraninya mendekati si adik perempuan tersayang.

* * *

To Be Continue, beibeh~

* * *

**Yay! Lagi-lagi Hinata yang OOC! *digebukin***

**Ini cuma pelarian sebentar kok, bukannya mau menelantarkan fic-fic yang lain. Kalau semuanya lancar, yang satu ini akan berakhir sebagai **threesom-** _THREE SHOTS!_ (baca: Oneshot yang dibagi tiga tahap updetan)**

**Doakan saja saya ga lupa mempublishnya. Daily. Hehehehe…**

**Review~**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Know You're Awake**

Story by bluemaniac

Characters (c) Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

NIGHT TWO

* * *

_Sejuk..._

Air kolam yang dingin kini beriak tak beraturan saat tubuh jangkungnya melesap masuk kedalam. Kucuran air yang terciprat ke segala arah seolah mengkristal di bawah sengatan teriknya mentari. Gelembung-gelembung rapuh tersebar di bawah permukaan, seiring hembusan nafasnya yang mengeluarkan oksigen sedikit-demi sedikit. Ketika gas itu habis, kepalanya naik ke atas permukaan, untuk mengambil asupan udara lain, dan kemudian melakukan hal yang sama berulang kali. Otot-ototnya bergerak dinamis dan fleksibel, seiring sapuan tegas kedua lengannya yang membelah ombak landai, menggerakkan tubuhnya berjalan maju dengan gemulai.

Seketika, tubuhnya berubah posisi. Kini membiarkan dirinya terapung terlentang dengan wajah menghadap ke langit biru musim panas.

Sejuknya air meresap ke pori-pori, membuat aliran darahnya serasa lebih lancar. Sejuk. Alur gerakan air menjaga telinganya tetap berada sedekat mungkin dengan permukaan, namun bertahan untuk tetap terendam, hingga sanggup meredam polusi suara yang ada di udara. Sekarang yang terdengar adalah aliran air tenang, kecipak cipratan ombak, dan gelembung udara yang bersirkulasi di sekelilingnya.

Inilah yang selalu dicarinya. Dibutuhkannya. Dan, tak malu ia sebut, didambanya.

Kesejukkan.

Sasuke masih memejamkan mata sambil terapung pelan menyusuri air kolam renang, tepatnya dipermukaan kolam prestasi dengan kedalaman delapan meter. Area favoritnya dari seluruh bagian kolam renang sekolah yang luas ini. Kakinya dengan pelan dan santai menendang air, membuat tubuhnya bergerak perlahan menuju tepi tangga. Saat sadar kepalanya akan membentur tembok, ia dengan cepat berputar, dan mengarahkan kakinya ke tembok untuk mendapatkan massa dorongan yang akan membawa tubuhnya kembali meluncur ke tengah kolam. Ia kembali menyapu air dengan tegas, cepat, dan tangguh, dan baru merasa cukup ketika sudah memasuki putaran ketiga.

Saat merasa cukup, Sasuke mengapungkan dirinya ketepian. Mendekati tembok dengan perlahan, meletakkan tangannya di pinggir kolam, dan mengangkat tubuh berotot atletis itu keluar dari pelukan menyejukkan perairan.

Air seakan tumpah dari seluk-beluk tubuhnya yang kokoh, meninggalkan kulitnya yang terbakar matahari kini mengkilap eksotis dengan kilauan basah. Dengan gerakan yang gemulai dan tanpa disadari, ia menyeka rambutnya yang menutupi dahi, menariknya dengan lugas kebelakang, membuka wajahnya untuk terekspos kearah para pemuja.

Seluruh gerakan itu tak pernah dilakukan dengan sengaja, namun siapapun yang melihat akan merasa seakan pemuda seksi itu tengah berada dalam mode _slow–motion_.

_Breath takingly exotic…_

"Seperti biasa, orang pertama yang ada di sini, eh?" suara serak-menyebalkan terdengar dari belakangnya. Sasuke tak perlu menoleh untuk tahu siapa orang itu.

"Hari ini giliranmu membersihkan ruang loker, hiu bodoh." Respon Sasuke, tetap tak menoleh, dan terus berjalan ke tempat handuknya menggantung. Ia mengibaskan kepalanya dengan cepat, membuat air terciprat ke segala arah. Cukup efektif untuk mengembalikan model rambut pantat ayamnya uuntuk kembali menentang grafitasi.

"Iya aku tahu, aku akan membersihkannya sepulang nanti." Jawab Suigetsu, mulai melepaskan jersey seragam tim renang sekolah, dan mengekspose tubuhnya yang tak kalah kekar ditempa waktu. Celana renang panjang ketat terlihat membalut sepasang kakinya yang tidak terlalu panjang, namun cukup kokoh.

Sasuke mengambil posisi dibawah teduhnya payung pantai yang terbuka disalah satu pojok kolam. Tangannya sibuk membuka botol air, dan menenggak isinya sampai separuh habis. Matanya menerawang ke pagar besi-berkait yang membatasi kolam renang dengan area diluar. Dari kejauhan, terlihat kubah besar paviliyun lukis yang ada di arah utara hutan kecil sekolah. Jarak yang cukup jauh jika memutar lewat jalan utama, namun cukup singkat jika diterobos melewati hutan.

Dibawah kubah itulah gadis pujaannya berada.

_"That girl really is something else, isn't she…?"_

Seakan bisa membaca pikirannya, suara bule yang fasih itu berhasil menarik perhatian Sasuke. Ia berbalik, dan kini baru benar-benar berhadapan dengan si pemuda berambut perak yang sedang nyengir kuda, memamerkan giginya yang taring semua.

"Dia milikku, Suigetsu brengsek." Jawab Sasuke langsung, tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

Suigetsu hanya terdiam, lalu terkekeh.

"Selama ia belum membalas perasaanmu, ia masih _available_, dong…"

Sasuke hanya memincingkan mata, dengan harapan salah satu gigi menyebalkan pria itu terlepas tiba-tiba. Tapi ia hanya berpaling, kembali focus pada air minumnya.

"Kulihat kau masih setia menjaga si adik kesayangan?" suara menyebalkan itu tetap tak mau berhenti.

"Dan kulihat kau sudah tak sabar merasakan dinginnya air kolam." Respon Sasuke datar, sebelum dengan tiba-tiba mengarahkan tendangan kuat keperut Suigetsu, dan membuat tubuh pria itu dengan sukses tercebur kedalam kolam renang.

Beberapa detik kemudian, baru kepala perak itu muncul ke permukaan. Suigetsu terdiam, tapi ekspresinya terlihat sangat kesal.

"Jangan main-main, kau, gagak berengsek! Aku bisa mati!" teriaknya sewot.

"Ah, sayang sekali kau tidak…" balas Sasuke dengan suara rendah.

"Untung saja gerakan refleksku cepat di dalam air!"

"Insting ikan mu masih sama dengan Kisame."

"Seperti kau tidak berinsting burung seperti Itachi saja."

"Berhenti membawa-bawa namanya, dasar kalian hiu bersaudara."

"Kau duluan yang menyinggung namanya, dasar gagak bersaudara."

"Itu sama sekali tidak lucu. Kenapa harus gagak?"

"Kau sudah ngaca? Rambut hitam yang berdiri-berdiri itu?"

"Seperti rambut kakakmu sudah benar saja. Perhatikan lagi gigi abnormal itu."

"Ini keturunan!"

"Kau pikir rambutku tidak?"

"Ugh." Suigetsu mengaku kalah. Pembicaraan tentang kakak-kakak mereka memang tak akan ada habisnya. Selain mereka berdua adalah senior dari sekolah yang sama, Itachi dan Kisame, kakak kandung dari Sasuke dan Suigetsu, juga termasuk bagian klub renang sekolah dulu, sebelum mereka lulus dengan gemilang dan melanjutkan ke perguruan tinggi yang berbeda.

Dengan kesal Suigetsu mengapungkan tubuh di dalam air, namun masih tetap tak berhenti mengoceh. "_Anyway…_ Ngomong-ngomong soal rambut…"

Sasuke yang terlihat sudah lumayan mengeringkan rambutnya, kini berhenti sesaat dan memilih duduk ditepi pot bunga panjang. Ia tahu kemana arah pembicaraan Suigetsu.

"Aku dengar si rambut panjang akan pulang?"

_Bingo…_

_Dasar mulut besar._

Tapi Sasuke tetap tak memberikan reaksi apa-apa.

"Aaah… kau pasti sudah tahu." Lanjut Suigetsu, dengan dengusan pasrah. Tentu saja. _Mereka berdua kan 'sahabat'_, pikirnya.

Sasuke hanya mendengus pelan, sementara pikirannya mengelana jauh, tepatnya pada sesi _skype_-nya dengan Neji Hyuuga seminggu lalu.

Rencana si _sister-complex_ itu adalah membayar ketidaksanggupannya pulang pada hari ulang tahun si adik, dengan sebuah kunjungan kejutan di malam pertama bulan depan. Tepat di akhir musim panas. _How cool is that?_

Ia sengaja menyembunyikannya dari Hinata. _Surprise,_ katanya. Dan ia minta untuk tak mengatakan apapun pada gadis itu. Lagipula kunjungan kejutan ini hanya untuk waktu yang singkat, yaitu satu minggu izin dari _homestay_nya. Sebelum akhirnya ia akan kembali lagi ke luar negeri untuk menyelesaikan pendidikan.

Sasuke yang seharusnya senang, malah tak bisa merespon dengan jujur. Dan ujung-ujungnya hanya menggoda si rambut panjang itu dengan ancaman kosong bahwa ia akan membocorkannya secara tak sadar suatu saat nanti. Biar saja makhluk itu bergelung sedikit dalam kegalauan karena sudah membocorkan rencananya pada si brengsek Uchiha. Biar dia merasakan sedikit derita yang dirasakan Sasuke.

Derita cinta yang tak berbalas…

… karena kekurangpekaan sang pujaan hati.

Aah, mengingatnya membuat Sasuke semakin galau.

"Heh, kepala ikan. Kalahkan rekor waktuku kalau kau bisa."

Suara Sasuke yang tiba-tiba membuat Suigetsu berhenti mengapung dan mendongak dari dalam kolam, hanya untuk menyaksikan tubuh Sasuke yang sudah terbang diatasnya, menghalau sinar matahari, dan melencur tepat di hadapannya dengan lengkungan sudut sempurna. Cipratan air yang diciptakan Sasuke saat tubuhnya menghantam permukaan dan memasuki kolam seolah menamparnya, membuat cengiran besar pemuda yang kelebihan taring itu kembali. Dengan tangan yang sudah siap meluncur dan menyusul Sasuke, Suigetsu bertanya singkat.

"Tiga putaran?" Tak perlu jawaban dari Sasuke untuk membuatnya sadar bahwa _lap_ kali ini akan lebih dari itu.

Dan perlombaan renang dadakan itu berlangsung seharian penuh, tanpa satupun yang mau mengalah.

* * *

~xXx~

* * *

Senja itu, lagi-lagi Sasuke mendapati Hinata dalam keadaan terbaring tak sadarkan diri di atas dinginnya lantai marmer paviliyun lukis. Wajah damai itu hanya bisa membuat Sasuke menghela nafas lelah. Gadis ini benar-benar keras kepala.

Baru saja ia akan berlutut di samping tubuh Hinata, dan membangunkannya dengan metode yang baru didapatkannya kemarin, tubuh Hinata yang tengah bergelung itu bergerak dan berpindah posisi. Kini gadis itu terlentang dengan wajah menghadap ke atas, leher menengadah, dan tangan terbuka. Sasuke sadar bahwa gadis itu tengah kepanasan dan dalam tidurnya sengaja mencari kesejukkan udara, bahkan yang dari lantai sekalipun. Sasuke tiba-tiba jadi maklum. Cuaca seperti ini memang sangat menggoda untuk tidur. Ia mendekati tempat Hinata, dan menyentuh leher berkeringat gadis itu dengan telapak tangannya yang dingin.

Seketika suara lenguhan puas keluar dari tenggorokkan Hinata.

Tanpa sadar membuat bulu kuduk Sasuke meremang.

'_Orang macam apa yang masih tetap sangat menggoda walau dalam tidurnya sekalipun?'_

Sadar bahwa, berkat tubuhnya yang masih dalam keadaan lembab dan basah oleh air kolam, suhu tubuhnya memberikan kesejukkan kepada Hinata, Sasuke semakin ingin memperluas jangkauan sentuhannya. Kini ia bukan hanya menempelkan telapak tangan, namun benar-benar meraba keseluruhan leher Hinata. Rahang, tengkuk, tulang selangka, bahu. Bahkan nyaris menelusup kebagian dada yang tersembunyi dibalik seragam sailor nya. Usaha Sasuke menghasilkan lenguhan panjang lain dari Hinata. Gadis itu bahkan secara tidak sadar memposisikan kepalanya sehingga memberikan keleluasaan mutlak bagi Sasuke untuk menjelajahi rahang dan leher gadis itu.

Sasuke menyeringai sinis.

'_Kalau saja kau sadar apa yang sebenarnya ada di dalam kepalaku saat ini…'_

Sasuke mendongak, melihat jendela-jendela besar yang menghadap ke taman rumput luas yang mengelilingi paviliyun, dipagari pepohonan tinggi dan rimbun, membuatnya hanya bisa melihat sinar matahari yang menembus dahan-dahan, tanpa tahu posisi matahari itu sendiri secara pasti.

"Persetan…"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Sasuke langsung berbaring tepat disamping Hinata, ikut berbaring dengan gadis itu diatas dinginnya lantai marmer. Ia sengaja memposisikan wajahnya sedekat mungkin dengan wajah tidur Hinata yang menyamping. Cukup dekat sehingga ia bisa merasakan nafas pelan dan teratur gadis itu. Bahkan cukup dekat untuk menghitung jumlah bulu mata Hinata dengan teliti.

Tatapan mata Sasuke menjadi begitu teduh, seketika. Dengan sadar, ia mulai meraba pipi gadis itu. Mengelusnya lembut. Ibu jarinya ikut menelusuri alis Hinata yang melengkung indah. Indra perabanya dengan rakus merampok segala kelembutan yang ada.

"Sadarlah, bodoh… aku ini laki-laki…"

Dengan bisikkan terakhir itu, Sasuke ikut memejamkan mata dan akhirnya menyusul Hinata dalam larutnya mimpi.

* * *

~xXx~

* * *

Saat bulu mata yang lentik itu terbuka, matahari sudah tenggelam sepenuhnya. Meninggalkan paviliyun terbuka yang gelap dan dingin dengan hembusan semilir angin musim panas, kini hanya bermandikan cahaya bulan purnama. Dan suara jangkrik mulai berdendang menyambut malam.

Hinata hanya bisa terdiam sambil membelalak bingung, ketika mendapati wajah Sasuke berada tepat di hadapan wajahnya. Pencahayaan temaram yang ditawarkan bulan sudah cukup ampuh dalam memberikan gambaran jelas wajah tampan pemuda itu, bahkan walau hanya berupa siluet. Saking dekatnya wajah mereka, Hinata bisa merasakan nafas teratur Sasuke. Menikmati pertukaran oksigen mereka, yang tak habis-habis. Mencoba merasakan sentuhan kulitnya saat hidung mereka tak sengaja bersentuhan.

Saat mencoba menggerakkan kepalanya, Hinata baru sadar bahwa kali ini ia tidur dengan berbantal lengan kokoh Sasuke. Hal ini tentu saja membuatnya bingung. Belum lagi, ketika ia sadar hembusan angin kini tak terlalu mengganggunya, dan menemukan bahwa selembar kain putih besar penutup lukisan lah yang berperan sebagai selimut dan menghalau angin itu. Membuatnya semakin bertanya-tanya.

Sejak kapan Sasuke ada disini? Apa yang dilakukannya disini? _Kenapa ia tidak membangunkanku?_ Lagipula, sekarang sudah jam berapa? Kenapa sudah gelap?

Seketika kesadaran menghantam Hinata, saat matanya tak sengaja melihat jam dinding yang tertempel di salah satu tiang penyangga kubah.

Jam setengah delapan…

Malam…

Kesadaran itu kemudian diikuti dengan suara gemuruh samar dari perut kosong Hinata.

"Ah, makan malam…" bisiknya pelan.

Hinata tanpa sadar menunduk dan meraba perut datarnya dengan ekspresi kecut. Ia benci karena selalu terbangun dengan perut lapar.

"Sudah bangun?"

Suara rendah Sasuke membuat Hinata yang tadi merunduk memandang perut kembali mendongakkan wajah. Membuat hidungnya kembali nyaris menempel dengan hidung Sasuke. Ternyata bisikkan pelannya berhasil membangunkan pemuda itu dari tidur lelapnya.

Atau... Mungkinkah sebenarnya tidur pemuda itu tak pernah benar-benar lelap?

"_Well… yeah…_" jawab Hinata, ragu. Ekspresinya seperti anak yang tertangkap basah melakukan dosa.

Sasuke memejamkan mata, lagi-lagi menghela nafas lelah, dan malah memeluk tubuh Hinata dengan erat, hingga melekat ke tubuhnya. Dibawah lapisan selimut putih tipis itu, tangan Sasuke merengkuh pinggul dan punggung Hinata dengan posesif. Menempatkan wajah gadis itu menyelip di depan lehernya, dada gadis itu menempel ke tubuhnya, dan kedua tangan gadis itu terjepit pasif diantara tubuh mereka.

Hinata hanya bisa membelalak dengan pertunjukan afeksi Sasuke yang sama sekali tak terduga.

"Umh… Sa-… Sasu-…"

"Dari sekian banyak cara brutal yang kupikirkan untuk membangunkanmu, rasa laparmulah cara yang paling jitu?" bisik Sasuke dengan nada sarkastik.

Hinata tahu pertanyaan Sasuke itu tak perlu jawaban, jadi ia hanya terkekeh geli di dada Sasuke.

"Maaf… teknikmu tidak salah, tapi aku memang akan terbangun jika sudah waktunya kok. Tak usah dipikirkan." Jawabnya riang, benar-benar tak merasa keberatan dengan posisi mereka yang tak berjarak.

Sasuke yang paham pertukaran candaan mereka, lagi-lagi, hanya mendengus pelan sambil tersenyum tipis. Ia tak ingin melepaskan tubuh gadis ini dari pelukannya, seluruh lekukan tubuh gadis itu terasa sangat pas ditangannya. Ia tak mau menjauhkan tubuh mereka, suhu tubuh mereka telah saling bersinkronisasi. Ia tak rela harus berhenti mendengar tawa yang manis itu dari jarak yang sangat dekat ini, volume serendah apapun sudah berhasil terekam dalam memorinya yang rakus. Persetan dengan lengannya yang mulai mati rasa karena sudah jadi bantal kepala Hinata selama tiga jam lebih. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah keintiman semesra mungkin, walaupun mereka masih belum berstatus siapa-siapa.

Tapi, gadis yang menawan itu masih tetap bersihkukuh dengan kepolosannya. Dan terlihat sama sekali tak terganggu dengan _skinship_ abnormal ini. Dengan perlahan ia menyentuh dada Sasuke dan menjauhkan kepalanya untuk memberikan sedikit jarak baginya.

"Yuk, pulang." Ajak Hinata, pelan. Senyuman polos yang biasa menghiasi wajahnya.

Sasuke memandangnya datar, lalu berpura-pura tidak dengar. "Lima menit lagi." Tangannya kembali menarik tubuh Hinata kembali kepelukannya, mencegah tubuh itu pergi terlalu cepat.

Hinata tertawa saat merasakan tangan Sasuke menjelajahi punggungnya. "Ayolaah… aku sudah lapar."

Sasuke yang masih menolak untuk melepaskan tubuh Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya sekilas, mencoba mengulur waktu kebersamaan mereka selama mungkin. Tiba-tiba, suatu pemandangan menarik perhatiannya. Ia memfokuskan pandangan, dan mendapati satu lagi kanvas besar yang terlihat masih belum selesai.

"Apa itu?" tanyanya, tanpa sadar.

Hinata mendongak, memperhatikan ekspresi Sasuke, lalu memutar tubuhnya untuk mengikuti alur pandangan pria itu.

"Ooh, itu sogokan." Jawab Hinata, riang. Masih berbaring dengan berbantal lengan Sasuke.

"Sogokan?" tanya pemuda itu bingung.

"Yep. Untuk Neji, supaya dia cepat pulang dan tak melewatkan ulang tahunku."

"Bagaimana kau akan mengirimnya?"

"Ah, cukup kufoto dan kuemailkan. Mungkin dengan sedikit pesan ancaman."

"Ancaman?"

"Yep. Ancaman. Bahwa jika ia tak pulang, lukisannya akan kubakar."

Jawaban Hinata yang bernada riang justru membuat Sasuke takut. Dengan alis naik sebelah, ia memandang Hinata yang ada dipelukannya.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau akan membakar lukisanmu sendiri?"

"Yep."

"Lalu apa gunanya untuk mengancam Neji?"

"Ah, dia pasti akan menyukai karya buatanku. Dan ia tak akan tega membiarkan aku menghancurkannya. Saat itulah aku akan mengancamnya untuk pulang."

Sasuke semakin mengernyit. Anak ini terlihat sangat kritis saat menyusun rencana untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan, tapi justru sangat tidak peka terhadap rasa ketertarikan dari orang lain yang menyukainya. Sungguh sebuah anomaly alam.

"Kau… mengerikan…" respon datar dari Sasuke.

"Hihi, terima kasih~" jawab Hinata dengan nada riang, sambil menepuk tangan satu kali.

Saat itu juga, ia bangkit dari hadapan Sasuke, menyibakkan selimut tipis yang menutupi tubuh mereka, dan berjingkat pelan untuk mulai berbenah diri. Ia harus segera pulang. Ayahnya bisa panik jika sampai ia sadar Hinata tak ada di rumah untuk makan malam.

Sasuke, walau masih tak rela, mau tak mau melepaskan tangannya dari tubuh berlekuk sempurna itu. Membiarkan Hinata berdiri dan mulai bergerak bebas. Hilangnya rasa hangat dari suhu tubuh lawan jenis itu terasa sangat jelas dipermukaan indera perabanya yang peka. Sasuke tetap membiarkan dirinya terbaring di lantai, sambil terus mengamati gadis itu bergerak lincah di bawah sinar bulan.

Bagaimana kaki yang jenjang itu melangkah. Bagaimana gerakan tangannya yang terangkat saat membuka celemek lukis dan melepasnya dari tubuhnya. Bagaimana seragam sailornya tersingkap saat gadis itu berjinjit untuk menggantungkan property lukis yang digunakannya kembali ke rak penyimpanan yang cukup tinggi. Bagaimana cahaya bulan yang temaram tetap tak mampu menyembunyikan figur ramping tubuhnya. Dan bagaimana menggodanya kombinasi semua itu dalam suasana intim yang hanya terdiri dari mereka berdua. _Hanya_ mereka berdua.

_Lelaki manapun yang menyaksikan ini pasti akan kehilangan akal sehat…_

"Hey, Hinata…" sapa Sasuke, sambil perlahan bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, untuk duduk tegak di lantai.

… _Siapapun yang berada berdua saja denganmu dan menyaksikan semua hal ini sudah pasti akan kehilangan akal sehat… _

Hinata yang tengah duduk di bangku tinggi tanpa sandaran sambil memasang kaus kakinya, hanya mendelik singkat, tanda ia mendengar teguran Sasuke.

…_dan kau tahu? Aku sudah memiliki sifat posesif yang cukup kuat untuk tak membiarkan orang lain menyaksikan itu semua…_

"Kau sudah tahu aku menyukaimu?" tanya Sasuke lagi, langsung tanpa neko-neko.

… _aku harus secepatnya membuatmu sadar…_

Hinata hanya memiringkan kepala sambil mengerutkan dahi.

"_Well_, rasanya aku pernah mendengarnya..." responnya, polos, masih mengangkat kakinya dengan bebas sambil memasang kaus kaki secara bergantian.

… _bahwa kau punya kemampuan hipnotis itu … _

"Kalau begitu biar kukatakan sekali lagi." Lanjut Sasuke, masih duduk di lantai sambil memperhatikan gerak tubuh gadis itu dengan cermat.

… _dan kau sudah melakukannya padaku!_

"Hinata, aku menyukaimu."

… _Sadarlah!'_

Hinata yang sedang menguncir rambutnya menjadi ekor kuda tiba-tiba berhenti bergerak. Ia membalas tatapan mata Sasuke yang baru saja disadarinya telah mengikuti setiap langkahnya sedari tadi.

"_Oowkeeeey…_" lenguh Hinata, canggung, "Apa perlu kita melakukan ini setiap hari?" tambahnya, masih belum benar-benar mengerti keadaan. Tapi karena ia mulai merasa aneh dengan suasananya, ia kembali menyibukkan diri dengan bebasnya mondar-mandir mengumpulkan barang-barangnya yang berserakan. "Kurasa aku juga sudah pernah mengatakan bahwa aku juga menyukai-…"

"Bukan suka yang seperti itu!" seruan Sasuke tiba-tiba memotong ucapan Hinata.

Baru kali ini gadis itu benar-benar terdiam, dan mulai memperhatikan ekspresi Sasuke dengan lebih seksama. Seketika ia terkejut. Tatapan mata Sasuke tidak pernah seintense ini sebelumnya.

"Rasa suka yang kurasakan itu berbeda…" tambah Sasuke, masih tak melepaskan tatapannya yang mengunci tatapan Hinata.

Hinata yang dasarnya polos, akhirnya hanya memiringkan kepala sambil menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan bingung. Paviliun itu gelap, karena memang tidak didesain untuk digunakan pada malam hari. Bangunannya tidak teraliri listrik dan tidak ada lampu. Sumber penerangan satu-satunya hanyalah cahaya bulan yang menyinari keadaan di dalam gazebo terbuka bertiang yang penuh dengan kanvas dan alat lukis itu.

Tapi Hinata tahu betul, cahaya bulan yang temaram itu saja sudah cukup memperlihatkan betapa seriusnya ekspresi wajah Sasuke yang tengah menatap lurus dan tajam wajah Hinata saat ini.

"Jadi… suka yang seperti apa?" dirundung rasa penasaran, Hinata melangkah pelan mendekati tempat Sasuke duduk.

Tanpa tahu apa yang sebenarnya akan dilakukan Sasuke selanjutnya.

Dengan sigap, tangan Sasuke langsung menarik lengan Hinata. Membuat gadis itu terpeleset karena licinnya kaus kaki, dan terjerembab dalam pelukannya. Dengan cepat ia merengkuh tubuh Hinata yang masih terkaget-kaget dan mengaduh karena pinggulnya yang sakit, lalu memposisikan tubuh gadis itu diatas pangkuannya, untuk kemudian memeluknya erat, sambil menenggalamkan wajahnya di antara leher dan bahu Hinata.

"Tentu saja ada!" seru Sasuke, frustasi. "Rasa suka yang seperti ini…"

Sasuke, masih dengan tangan memeluk pinggul Hinata, mulai mengecup pelan leher Hinata. Terus menjalankan kecupan-kecupan kecil melintasi leher, rahng, telinga, pipi, hingga dahi gadis itu. Kecupan singkat yang penuh rasa kasih sayang. Dalam, pelan, hangat, dan lembut.

Membuat Hinata tergagap bingung.

"Sa-… Sasuke?"

"… lalu ada rasa suka seperti ini."

Sasuke tak mengizinkan Hinata melanjutkan kata-katanya. Dengan satu tangan, ia memegang dagu gadis itu dan mengangkat wajahnya untuk saling berhadapan. Lalu dengan lembut ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata, untuk kemudian mengecup lembut bibir gadis itu. Membiarkan bibir mereka menempel pelan, lembut, dan perlahan.

Ciuman kali ini berlangsung lebih lama, dan lebih dalam daripada ciuman di dahi yang sebelumnya.

Membuat Hinata terbelalak karena kaget setengah mati.

"Dan ada juga rasa suka yang seperti ini…" lanjut Sasuke.

Kini kedua tangan Sasuke berperan dalam merengkuh rahang Hinata dari sisi kiri dan kanan, memaksa mulut gadis itu untuk sedikit membuka. Hinata yang masih kaget dan kehilangan pegangan akan apa yang tengah terjadi, benar-benar hanya bisa membelalak saat merasakan lidah Sasuke memasuki mulutnya.

Dan mulai menciumnya dengan ciuman liar, basah, berantakan, dan intens.

"Ha-… Sa-… Su-… Hngh!"

Kali ini Sasuke benar-benar tak mengizinkan satu kata pun keluar dari mulut Hinata. Ia terus melumat bibir Hinata, menghisap rasa manis yang membuatnya ketagihan, memonopoli oksigen yang terbagi diantara mereka berdua sepenuhnya. Dirasakannya kedua tangan gadis itu naik dan mendorong dadanya, seolah berusaha mencoba melepaskan diri dari perasaan asing yang terlalu mengikat itu. Mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukannya. Lepas darinya. Tapi apalah daya tenaga seorang gadis kecil polos dihadapan tenaga pemuda tanggung yang seperti kesetanan dengan rangsangan psikologis.

Hinata yang masih asing dengan sensasi memabukkan itu, tiba-tiba merasa takut. Ketidaktahuan akan apa yang harus dilakukan membuatnya tak bisa bernafas normal. Merasa dirinya tak mampu berbuat apa-apa sesuai kemauannya membuatnya tak berdaya. Menambah rasa takut dalam hatinya. Dirasakannya matanya basah. Campuran rasa takut dan hasil dari kesulitan bernafas, menghasilkan tetesan air mata yang menggenang di pelupuknya.

Sasuke menyadari itu, dan dengan perlahan melepaskan cengkramannya pada rahang Hinata. Dengan gerakan yang sangat lamaban dan penuh kelembutan, ia melepaskan ciumannya. Perlahan, ia mengeluarkan lidahnya dari rongga mulut Hinata. Menciptakan setali benang saliva bening penghubung antara kedua bibir manusia yang baru saja berbuat dosa itu.

"Yang terakhir inilah…" bisik Sasuke dengan suara parau, disela nafasnya yang menderu. "…Yang mewakili rasa sukaku padamu…" Tangannya bergerak lembut menghapus air mata yang tak sempat menetes dari pelupuk mata Hinata.

Hinata masih belum terlihat menguasai keadaan. Dengan mata terpejam, dan tangan masih mencengkram kemeja Sasuke, Hinata berusaha setengah mati mengatur nafasnya. Walau dalam pelukan temaram cahaya bulan, Sasuke masih bisa menyadari rona wajah gadis itu yang sudah merah sepenuhnya. Tentu saja. Setelah diberi ciuman yang sedemikan seksi, siapapun akan merasa kebingungan cukup lama.

Melihat reaksi gadis itu, Sasuke tahu bahwa akhirnya, telah terjadi perubahan persepsi didalam diri Hinata. Pengertian itu telah sampai, isi hatinya tertuang, dan pemahaman telah diterima. Paling tidak, wawasan gadis itu akan cinta kini tak sepolos kanvas putih media favoritnya.

Dengan lembut, Sasuke memeluk tubuh Hinata. Dan kembali mengecup dahi gadis itu dengan singkat.

"Pahami. Resapi. Pikirkan. Dan pertimbangkan." Ujar Sasuke pelan.

Dalam pelukannya, dirasakannya kepala Hinata mengangguk. Senyum semakin merekah di wajah pemuda itu. Pelan-pelan dilepaskannya tubuh Hinata dari pelukannya. Sadar gadis itu masih membeku, Sasuke berinisiatif untuk mengambil sepatu Hinata dari pojok ruangan, dan dengan lembut, memasangkannya di kaki gadis itu.

"Sekarang, jika kau sudah siap…" lanjut Sasuke, saat sepatu di kedua kaki Hinata sudah terpasang sempurna, "… ayo pulang."

Hinata melihat uluran tangan Sasuke yang terbuka di hadapannya, dan dengan penuh kesadaran, menyambut uluran tangan itu dengan genggaman yang kuat. Tarikan lembut dari Sasuke berhasil membuat gadis itu berdiri.

Masih dengan tangan yang saling bergandengan, Sasuke menuntun Hinata turun dari paviliyun lukis, menuju pagar pembatas tempat sepedanya disandarkan. Kesunyian menemani perjalanan pulang mereka. Dan jujur saja, Sasuke menganggap kesunyian itu adalah bagian dari tanda-tanda samar. Bahwa kali ini, untuk pertama kalinya, ada yang akan berubah dari hubungan mereka berdua.

Dan Sasuke tidak malu untuk beranggapan, dengan naifnya, bahwa perubahan itu akan mengarah kepada keadaan hubungan yang lebih baik bagi mereka berdua.

_Jauh_ lebih baik.

* * *

_**TBC, honey~**_

* * *

**Heyhoo...**

**Jadi, sebenarnya, awalnya fic ini mau kutambahkan ke genre romance-comedy, makanya penulisan di awal cenderung ga singkron sama penulisan dibelakang-belakang. Dan itu sengaja~ *ngeles maksimal* *tapi bener***

**Di awal emang sengaja dibikin penuh unsur bahasa romantisisme, dan makin kebelakang, makin ditunjukkin bahwa ini bukan cerita serius. Tapi yah, karena aku merasa ini ga lucu-lucu amat, (bahkan mungkin ga lucu sama sekali... LOL) dan akan sedikit garing jika dimasukkan ke genre humor, jadinya fic ini hanya ber-tag romance deh… maaf kalo ga sesuai ekspektasi yaa... :') *sujud sembah* *lalu hara-kiri***

**Eniwei, ini lanjutan kisah ga jelas mereka. and you know what, chapt kali ini punya 1000 kata lebih banyak dari chapt kemarin. hahaha~ *bangga gaje* **

**Hope you enjoy… jangan lupa reviewnyaaa… ga ada review, ga ada apdet! *anceman kosong* *lalu hara-kiri lagi***

**P.S.: maksud di A.n kemarin adalah "weekly" alias diupdate perminggu. Maaf udah pakai kata sok intelek, dan salah. *ini sumpah malu-maluin banget* *sujud sembah lagi* *kali ini ga hara-kiri***

**Review~**


End file.
